This invention relates to garments, particularly undergarments and panty hose for normal, regular and everyday use having a crotch area constructed from a moisture-management fabric. The invention also relates to support undergarments, such as athletic supporters, for particular use during recreation and exercise.
The fabric composite from which these garments, or portions thereof, are constructed is intended to quickly move moisture away from the skin of the wearer, while enhancing the dispersion of the moisture to those fibers of the fabric which do not touch the skin, and facilitating its evaporation through the outer shell. One such fabric is the "Coolmax" or "Thermax" fabric manufactured by DuPont. This fabric, when incorporated in the present invention, is particularly effective for wicking moisture away from the skin of the wearer, and not adding noticeable bulk to the crotch area of the garment.
Typical moisture-management garments include several layers of moisture absorbing material and a moisture barrier material to prevent leakage through the garment onto outer clothing. These type undergarments are expensive, bulky, and generally quite uncomfortable. Moreover, these undergarments usually include a continuous front panel constructed entirely of moisture-absorbing fabric layers, having no fly opening.
The present invention eliminates this problem by providing an undergarment with a fly opening that does not compromise the undergarment's ability to effectively absorb and disperse moisture to drier areas of the garment for evaporation. The particular fly opening satisfies the long felt need for a garment possessing all the features of a normal undergarment with the addition of moisture-management characteristics. Moreover, the crotch area of the present invention retains the feel and appearance of a regular brief, but with superior features for managing perspiration.
The invention also relates to a woman's panty and panty hose. The effective management of moisture in such garments has been a problem. Prior art undergarments do not adequately address this problem. Generally, these garments include a cotton crotch panel which holds moisture within the fibers next to the skin creating an environment conducive to bacteria, fungus, and yeast growth. The present invention provides an undergarment or a panty hose garment for a woman with effective moisture managing features, while maintaining the general characteristics and appearance of a conventional undergarment.
The support undergarment of the present invention satisfies the need for effective moisture-management in a comfortable athletic support undergarment for men. The moisture managing characteristics of this garment help prevent chafing, irritation and conditions conducive to bacteria and fungus growth.